Stupid things of a summer party
by Azhy
Summary: —Si me disculpa, Fugaku san —siseó Sakura—, voy a meter a su hijo —el maldito bastardo que le arrebató la virginidad— a la cárcel. Y entró en la sala, seguida de un iracundo Fugaku Uchiha, una desesperada Mikoto Uchiha y a merced de la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.
1. De fiestas de verano y violaciones

Disclaimer applied.

Advertencias: violación, lenguaje fuerte.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, con las llaves tintineando entre sus manos, justamente cuando el reloj (ese molesto cucú que Ino insistía en conservar.

«Es un regalo de mi abuela, Sakura. La que está muerta» enfatiza. «Y yo realmente, realmente—a Ino le gusta enfatizar. Mover sus manos alrededor de su rostro y abrir bien los labios al pronunciar— necesito que alguien hablé bien de mí allá arriba». Señala con su índice, siempre adornado de bonita joyería, al techo.

Pero Sakura sabe que se refiere al cielo. Se muerde la lengua y no le dice que su abuela está en el infierno, haciéndole compañía a todas las estúpidas rubias de su familia porque seguramente también era una puta. Como lo es ella.

«Herencia», se recuerda. No se lo dice, no se mofa de ella solo porque gasta su saliva —inútilmente— tratando de convencerla de que tire el maldito reloj, ese estúpido cucú que…) marcaba las doce del medio día.

(Sakura tiende a divagar).

Y en la mesa de la cocina, que irónicamente estaba en el recibidor (Sakura siempre odió los lugares pequeños. Ahora vivía en uno) estaba sentada Ino, con una apariencia tan desagradable que seguramente se asemejaba bastante a la que ella ofrecía en esos momentos.

Ino sonrió. «Estúpida Ino» pensó.

—Estúpida fiesta.

No debió ir. A aquella celebración a la cual —la que se hace llamar su mejor amiga—la había obligado a ir.

—Oh —sus labios acariciaron la exclamación antes de ser soltada y explotara en el aire de la cocina−recibidor−sala−habitación—, ayer parecías divertirte en la "estúpida fiesta".

—Tenía la cabeza embutida de alcohol.

—Y las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura no se movió del marco de la puerta e incluso se cuestionó sí era una buena idea entrar. Ino iba a aporrearla en preguntas y ahora mismo solo deseaba tomar una ducha —hubiese preferido en una tina con burbujas y sales de aromas exquisitos, pero se conformaba con el chorro de agua que se perdía tristemente en la coladera— y tirarse a la cama así, totalmente mojada.

Igual y cogía un resfriado, no se trataba, se agravaba y moría de pulmonía.

«Sería irónico, ¿no? A que te gustaría, ¿eh?».

—Entra ya —urgió Ino—. Debes contármelo todo.

Y Sakura obedeció dejando caer las llaves al piso, azotando la puerta y caminando hacia la mesa con la misma elegancia que un pato en pañales.

Ino largó una carcajada.

—¡Las vírgenes son tan cómicas!

Ya vería ella que de cómico tenía aquello cuando tomara su blusa favorita y la ahorcara con ella.

—Cierra tu gran y estúpida boca, Ino —masculló—. Esto no es divertido.

—Lo es para mí —limpió lágrimas inexistentes de sus ojos. Sakura rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba. No pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor e Ino volvió a reír—. Es decir —se aclaró la garganta, Sakura ya la veía enfatizar sus palabras—: ¡Te tiraste a Sasuke Uchiha!

—Cierra la boca —interrumpió—. No fue así —vaciló, sus dedos se aferraron a la mesa. La madera crujió—. Yo… yo no quería.

Ino alzó una ceja algo contrariada. Hasta donde ella sabía, Sakura llevaba toda su vida (desde que tenía hormonas, y la tenía a ella como amiga para idearse fantasías absurdamente ardientes) enamorada de Sasuke.

Joder, Sakura se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la espalda porque a él le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo —o ese estúpido rumor se había dejado correr en la secundaria—, aún cuando odiaba como su cabello se enredaba cada mañana. Ella se depilaba siempre (Sakura jamás dejaba ni un solo vello en sus piernas, axilas y…ahí abajo) con la esperanza de que, sí algún día, Sasuke se dignaba a notarla entre el montón de chicas que besaban el suelo que él pisaba, ella estuviera perfectamente lista para arrastrarlo a la superficie mullida más cercana y enseñarle el esmero que ponía en mantener limpia y suave esa zona de su cuerpo.

Y sí eso no era amor, Ino Yamanaka estaba dispuesta a cortar su preciada melena rubia de un tajo.

—A qué te refieres exactamente? —cuestionó apartando el grueso mechón de su rostro que cubría uno de sus ojos (ojo que era cruelmente atravesado por una cicatriz roja que contrastaba directamente con la belleza de Ino, por lo cual siempre era escondida bajo ese velo de cabellos dorados. Sakura creía ser la única que conocía ese hecho, pero a veces sorprendía a Shikamaru alerta a cualquier movimiento brusco) develando ojera violáceas y cejas desordenadas—. Creí que estabas enamorada de Sasuke desde que lo conociste.

—Lo estaba, sí.

«Lo estoy» se mordió la lengua.

—Creí también —y movió sus manos histéricamente frente a su rostro— que querías que él fuera el primero.

—Ajá.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella claramente confundida. De un momento a otro, su boca se abrió con sorpresa y boqueó estúpidamente como un pez por unos segundos—. ¿Es que acaso —ella enfatizó, más de lo que debería— él no es bueno en la cama?

Ni siquiera dejó que Sakura contestara cuando se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla diciendo que jamás lo hubiera imaginado, y que eso era algo que Karin definitivamente debía saber.

Sakura la escuchó hablar algo sobre llamar a la tal Karin de inmediato y contárselo, pero la detuvo de la muñeca bruscamente, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie. Ino la miró mal y se zafó del agarre rápidamente, dispuesta a buscar pleito. Pero Sakura, nuevamente, no la dejó continuar.

—Él me obligó.

Vale, que lo amaba y todo eso, pero las cosas cambian cuando se trata de una violación.

Ino no tuvo oportunidad de articular palabra alguna (no creía poder hacerlo, de todos modos) porque Sakura comenzó a contárselo todo. Desde cómo algunos vasos de whisky fueron lo suficientemente liberadores para que ella no pensara en las consecuencias que acarrearía la simple propuesta de él.

(La música le resonaba en los oídos fuertemente, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los voltios disparándose de un lado a otro en su cabeza. Su cabeza…como dolía pensar.

«Vamos a mi habitación».

No fue una invitación, ni siquiera fue algo a lo que pudiera negarse. Fue una orden.

Se encontraba mareada, sentada poco femeninamente sobre un sillón, con la cabeza a punto de explotarle. Estaba segura de que sí se levantaba muy rápidamente acabaría vomitando, o trastabillaría algunos pasos.

Así que solo sonrió y asintió, dejando que él la guiara entre universitarios borrachos hacia su habitación.

Y se perdió en un mar de gente).

No supo ni cómo o cuando había terminado en la habitación de Ino, con ella acariciándole el cabello como su madre lo hacía.

(—Tu cabello es precioso —le decía siempre que ella regresaba llorando de la escuela porque algún niño grosero se había mofado de su inusual color—. Y todo aquél que se atreva a afirmar lo contrario puede meterse tu pie por el culo.

Y así fue como a los tiernos ocho años de edad, le había metido una patada en el trasero a Kiba —y otra más a su estúpido perro, que se había atrevido a defender a su amo— que se burlaba de su cabello.

Habían mandado a llamar a su madre y ésta la riño frente a la directora, pero al salir le había sonreído, acarició su cabello y le compró un chicle rosado que le supo a triunfo.

Años después Ino salió un par de veces con Kiba. Y él, al parecer —y su perro también— recordaba el incidente de la patada. Sakura se juró a sí misma nunca más hacer algo así.

Y es que Akamaru era enorme).

—Te lo juro, Sakura —Ino ya no enfatizaba. Rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños. Fruncía el ceño y la cicatriz en su ojo se arrugaba y parecía romperse por segundos—. Voy a refundirlo en una cárcel. La peor de todas. Donde haya muchos hombres enormes que le den por atrás todos los días.

Ino era muy temperamental, y le encantaban los programas de enigmas policíacos. No dejaba de hablar de un tal Stabler que «debía volver a la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales sí los productores no querían que el programa se fuera a la mierda».

—A los tipos en la cárcel les gustan como Sasuke−kun —besó su frente—. No te preocupes, Sakura. Él va a ser la perra de todos esos reclusos.

(Su dormitorio era más grande que él suyo. Y no lo compartía con nadie. Después de todo, llevar el abanico en su espalda sí marcaba la diferencia.

Avanzó —lo siguió— por entre la sala hasta llegar a una habitación azul marino en la cual predominaban las cosas oscuras. Miró a Sasuke.

«Duh. Tan predecible» pensó.

Pero no pudo pensar mucho más cuando sintió sus manos vagando en su cintura y su lengua metiéndose en su garganta. Sakura correspondió con dificultad).

Para cuando volvió en sí, Ino seguía hablando sobre la demanda. Se encontraban ahora en el baño, y Sakura tenía mucho frío.

Ino la había desnudado y metido en la ducha en algún momento. Su mejor amiga seguía vestida, pero se encontraba metida también bajo el chorro de agua y tallaba su cuerpo con cuidado.

—Nos vamos (te vas) a quedar con el dinero de su familia —pasó su mano por su frente. La que era muy amplia—. Lo donaremos a quién no lo necesite. Lo haremos para joderlos, a todos esos estúpidos Uchiha cara de póker. Será como "Ah, tenemos todo su dinero, y lo estamos malgastando". —canturreó bajo el agua.

Sus manos seguían acariciando su cuerpo como si fuese una bonita bella obra de arte (y como sí si tacto pudiera hacerla olvidar las manos ásperas de Sasuke−kun tocándolo todo a su paso). Sentía el agua —demasiado caliente— cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Pero no podía dejar de temblar.

—…así que ya no llores, ¿vale? —Ino sonrió, pero su ceño no dejó de fruncirse. Lucía malvada. Como una villana de alguna antigua película de mafiosos, con la cicatriz y todo—. Lo vamos a solucionar.

¿Estaba llorando? Joder, hacía frío. Y el agua hirviendo no ayudaba en nada.

«Sasuke−kun, detente».

(No supo cuando las cosas se pusieron así de serias. O así de violentas.

En algún momento se alzaba en puntillas para besarlo y en otro era arrojada sin tacto alguno a la cama. Se sorprendió, pero se dejó hacer cuando el gateó hasta ella y besó, mordió y lamió su cuello.

Porque se sentía condenadamente bien.

Pero dolía también. Más cuando él hincaba sus colmillos ahí, justo en su yugular y…

—¡Ah!

Mordía con fuerza hasta sacar sangre.

—Duele, Sasuke−kun.

Pero él hacía caso omiso y seguía mordiendo y luego lamiendo su sangre. Y a Sakura le parecía repugnante. Quiso apartarlo, pero él la enredó con sus fuertes brazos y dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella, apenas dejándola respirar mientras él se perdía en sus pechos.

Entonces, cuando éstos estuvieron libres del obstáculo que le refería a Sasuke la tela de su vestido, ella empezó a llorar. Y pensó que él pararía.

Pero no lo hizo. Y mordió muy fuerte y bebió toda su sangre y se encargó después de beber sus lágrimas toda la noche.

La desnudó y besó, mordió y lamió cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Y mordió, y mordió dejando su marca sobre ella).

Ino empezó a llorar también cuando el llanto de Sakura se había convertido en sollozos y cayó de rodillas en la ducha.

Lloró de desesperación y se aferró a Sakura que gritaba, sufría y gimoteaba, pero no la miraba. Sus ojos estaban opacos, vacíos y sin vida.

«Oh, por Dios. La mató. Este hijo de puta mató a Sakura».

Miró las marcas, rojizas, moradas y aún sangrantes en el cuerpo de Sakura. Eran de esas que no se curan con banditas.

(Se revolcó en el colchón suplicando que parara. Gimoteó su nombre y se resistió, moviendo frenéticamente las manos y piernas, pero él la contuvo bajo su cuerpo con maestría y cuando ella parecía haber encontrado una vía de escape, él la abofeteó tan fuerte que perdió por segundos el sentido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sasuke se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Intentó resistirse, soltarle algún golpe, pero él dominó con facilidad sus puños y los ató a la cabecera de la cama con su cinturón. Y la inmovilizó y volvió a concentrarse en su cuello y pechos.

Quiso patearlo, pero él la mantenía quieta aprisionando sus piernas entre sus rodillas, y sentía poco a poco sus vellos rozando sus piernas perfectamente depiladas.

«Sasuke−kun, Sasuke−kun, Sasuke−kun».

Joder, no. Que así no quería su primera vez).

Ino la metió a su cama así, desnuda y húmeda, como había planeado hacer en un principio. Y ella se metió bajo las sábanas a su lado, con sus ropas chorreando y empapando rápidamente su cama.

Los dientes de ambas castañeaban y sus cuerpos temblaban. De seguro cogían un resfriado. Pero Ino deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo y no paró de repetir que todo estaría bien, hasta que Sakura cayó dormida.

Pero sabía que era mentira. Por eso ella no pudo dormir.

(Su vestido había acabado en el suelo, al lado de los tacones ridículamente altos que Ino le había prestado para combinar su atuendo. Se dijo que si tuviera uno de ellos al alcance, podría clavárselo en un ojo y salir corriendo. Pedir ayuda o tirarse de algún lugar muy alto.

La segunda opción le parecía la mejor.

Lejos siquiera de poder llevarlo a cabo, Sasuke seguía jugando rudamente con su cuerpo. Había destrozado sus bragas y palpaba su sexo con brusquedad.

Sakura gimió. De dolor, de terror. No de excitación.

Por Dios, estaba tan seca.

Pero eso a Sasuke no le importó y metió dos dedos en su vagina sin delicadeza alguna. Sintió que su garganta se desgarró con el grito que profirió.

—Estás —gruñó Sasuke— condenadamente estrecha.

Y añadió un dedo más.

No recuerda mucho más —porque no quiere hacerlo en realidad—, aunque sí piensa en que aún duele allá abajo, recuerda cuando él se lo metió de una sola estocada, llevándose su virginidad a su paso, y no esperó a que el dolor —el ardor, las lágrimas, el miedo— pasara, y se lo hizo toda la noche.

Entonces cayó sobre ella y se quedó dormido, mientras ella lloraba toda la noche en su oído, sin inmutarlo siquiera.

Y cuando amaneció, y los rayos del sol iluminaron su cabello azabache, Sakura ya no lloraba. Sasuke despertó, se levantó de encima de ella, la desató y le ordenó que se fuera. Sakura, con la mirada perdida en el techo, obedeció.

Se levantó, vistió y no lo miró más.

No volvió a llorar.

Y en lo más profundo de su ser se prometió no volver a ese lugar jamás. Y era algo que iba a cumplir.

Salió y se dijo que lo iba a olvidar. Lo iba a superar y Sasuke Uchiha no iba a acabar con su vida. Ni siquiera iba a pensar más en el asunto. Pero Ino era demasiado curiosa

Y algo, muy en el fondo, le decía que Sasuke Uchiha no iba a dejar que lo olvidara tan fácilmente).

Cuando despertó, entre las húmedas sábanas, Ino la esperaba con ojos cansados y cafeína.

Le sonrió —o lo intentó— y le ofreció un poco de café.

—Bebe —la miró. Ya estaba cambiada y tenía el teléfono entre las manos—. Dúchate y vístete. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

—Ino, yo…

—Iremos de compras —la interrumpió—. Vamos a gastarnos todo nuestro maldito crédito sí es necesario. Te compraremos cosas lindísimas, veremos muchas películas y comeremos hasta reventar. Y tú —enfatizó— no vas a acordarte nunca más de lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió. Ella sabía que no iba a demandar al estúpido que le había arrebatado —contra su voluntad— la virginidad.

«Sasuke−kun, detente. Me haces daño».

Lloró. E Ino la abrazó con una —un inútil intento de— sonrisa.

Joder, lo amaba.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Quedo mucho más largo de lo que había planeado, pero me siento satisfecha.

He tenido un día de la mierda y esto me llegó de repente, intentando tranquilizar mi rabia. Déjenme un review o me suicidaré (?). De acuerdo, no lo haré, pero me vendría bien.

(El review, no suicidarme).


	2. De negarse y olvidar cosas

Disclaimer applied.

Advertencias: Violación, lenguaje fuerte.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Habían dado un par de vueltas por el centro comercial —tantas que ya no sentía los pies—, y tal y como había dicho Ino, habían gastado casi todo su crédito en ropa.

(—Oh, por Dios, Ino. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

—Cierra la boca, frente. Sobreviviremos de la caridad y... ¡Joder, mira esa chaqueta!).

Aunque Sakura había evitado directamente las faldas y los vestidos.

«Al diablo mis bonitas piernas» pensó. «No volveré a depilarme jamás».

Estaba decidido. Sería más peluda que un oso.

Ino insistió en comprar mucho —mucho, mucho, enfatizó— helado. De chocolate, de preferencia.

«Es un básico para sentarte a odiar — destruir— tu persona» le dijo. «Recuerda, el helado de chocolate es para echarte a llorar…o para celebrar algo realmente especial. De haber perdido tu virginidad en otras circunstancias, ahora estaríamos llenándonos de el».

Rentaron un montón de películas, e Ino saltó inmediatamente la sección de comedias románticas y voló hacia las películas de terror (a Ino siempre le habían gustado esas películas en las que bonitas protagonistas terminaban siendo desmembradas o desfiguradas con una fea cicatriz en su bonito rostro.

—Algún día yo protagonizaré una de esas —come palomitas y señala el televisor, donde seguramente alguien está siendo asesinado. Le guiña el ojo y su cicatriz se arruga.

Sakura no mira porque es una cobarde. Pero bien sabe que ella miente. Odia la cicatriz. La odia casi tanto como ella odiaba al tipo que la violó.

Pero ya no debía pensar en ello).

Incluso le compró ese grueso libro de Neurología que llevaba meses deseando comprar —y que no podía costear— porque pasaron frente a la librería y parecía ser el único sitio en el que Sakura deseaba estar en realidad.

—Mereces ser un poco malcriada ahora —le confió al pagar el libro. Recibió la factura y soltó un largo silbido—. Uh, a papá no le gustará.

Y Sakura sonrió.

Fue la primera vez desde lo ocurrido —que ya no debía ser mencionado bajo ningún motivo (Sasuke se había convertido en el Voldemort de su vida) — que lo había hecho. E Ino la sacó de la librería —con un pesado libro en manos— antes de que empezara a llorar.

Volvieron al dormitorio, donde la cama de Ino ya empezaba a apestar a humedad.

Arrugó la nariz, se acomodó el mechón travieso detrás de una oreja y apartó de un manotazo las sábanas.

—Buscaré una cambio —le guiño un ojo—. Ponte cómoda.

Sakura no tuvo el valor de decirle —¡Dios, era su mejor amiga!— que cualquier acercamiento al colchón le ponía incómoda. Le hacía recordar que…

«Cállate Haruno. Ve por el helado».

Debía salir adelante.

Y pasaron toda la noche viendo a adolescentes atractivos —generalmente en poca ropa— huyendo del algún loco con motosierra.

Cuando amaneció, Sakura e Ino se despertaron en brazos de la otra por el molesto y constante cucú del reloj de la abuela Yamanaka. Ino decidió complacer a Sakura —era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella después de obligarla a ir a esa fatídica fiesta— y tirar de una vez por todas el único recuerdo de su abuela.

La rubia mandó a Sakura a bañar mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Sakura se metió en la ducha y se obligó a sí misma a no mirar su cuerpo mientras se tallaba, a ignorar el dolor que aún provocaba el simple roce de sus manos sobre las heridas —sensibles, abiertas, palpitantes— sobre su cuello y pecho.

Se dijo que no iría a clases ese día. Merecía —había sido violada, mierda— unas pequeñas vacaciones. Se encerraría todo el día en su habitación leyendo el enorme y costoso libro que Ino le había obsequiado.

(Y no pensaría más en las manos de Sasuke−kun deslizándose lascivamente por su cuerpo.

«Para, Sasuke−kun. Duele, duele mucho».

En serio, ya no lo haría).

Mejor empezaba a leer ya.

* * *

—De verdad, Sakura —manotéo sobre su cabeza—. Puedo saltarme las clases de hoy. Asuma−sensei ni siquiera lo notará.

Mentira. Ino era demasiado llamativa —tan histérica, tan gritona, tan hermosa— como para pasar desapercibida. Y más aún para el profesor encargado («Su tutor, señorita Yamanaka») de que Ino no reprobara ese año.

Y es que a Ino se le daba mucho eso de saltarse las clases.

—Ve —negó con una taza de café entre sus manos (su mejor aliada en esos momentos) —. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

Lo vio en sus ojos —los que ya estaban muertos, los que no eran verdes—, Sakura no sabía si iba a estarlo.

Pero confiaba en que sí.

«Vete ya, Ino. Para que pueda cortarme las venas de una vez».

* * *

Ese era el plan original. Pero una cobarde.

«Miedica» solía decirle Ino. Tenía toda la razón.

Terminó leyendo el libro —casi la mitad solo esa mañana— tumbada en el sillón —porque no se había atrevido a acercarse a la cama— con tres veces la cafeína que acostumbraba consumir en su sistema.

Se sentía como drogada. Mareada. Estúpida.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

«¡Muchísimas!» hubiera dicho Ino.

¿Pero por qué?

«Acaban de violarte» contestó una vocecilla en su cabeza (la que no era muy positiva). «Tienes razones de sobra para hacerlo».

Y así lo hizo. Lloró hasta que no pudo más, hasta que se sintió seca. Hasta que sintió alivio.

Después se sintió patética.

«¿Y ahora qué? ».

«Limpieza» pensó (estúpidamente). Pero la pulcritud no iba con ella. Simplemente no se le daba (ni a Ino. Dios, su dormitorio daba asco. Igual que ella).

Su cuerpo, tal vez.

Tomó el que era su segundo baño en el día y dio especial énfasis en lavar las heridas que Sasuke había ocasionado en su cuerpo (ya no importaba sí dolía, sí ardía o sí recordaba. Ya no importaba nada).

Salió chorreando de la ducha y se posó frente al espejo, completamente desnuda. Y sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de agua y que aunque pensó que estaba seca —por dentro, casi tan seca como lo estuvo a merced de sus dedos bruscos y su falo grotescamente grande— se dio cuenta que podía pasar el resto de su vida llorándole a esa noche.

(Que las lágrimas no se acababan).

Y cubrió cada herida, hasta la más mínima e invisible, con las banditas de Hello Kitty que a Ino le gustaba comprar.

Porque a su mejor amiga le gustaba esa curiosa gatita sin boca.

(—Leí alguna vez que Hello Kitty no tiene boca en honor a la hija de su creadora, que es muda —sacó a colación uno de esos datos curiosos que lees en revistas y crees que jamás servirán de algo, pero puedes mencionar en alguna cena en plan de «Hey, ¡he leído algo!».

—¿En serio? —Ino no le prestó más atención a su comentario de la que le prestaba a su comida. Una hamburguesa grasienta—. ¿Crees que enfermaré sí me la como entera?

Sakura alzó los hombros desinteresadamente, algo irritada de que dejara pasar su comentario sin más.

—A mí solo me gusta porque es rosa —miró la bandita de la aludida gatuna en su dedo (se había dado por vencida en la cocina al primer corte del cuchillo. Razón por la cual habían terminado cenando carne de dudosa procedencia) —. Todo lo que le rodea, digo. Es rosa, coqueto y tierno —mordió la hamburguesa. No estaba tan mal—. Como tu cabello.

Sakura sonrió. A veces Ino, tras su cabello rubio, el maquillaje y esa sádica cicatriz, podía ser muy linda.

Y también tenía el peor sistema inmunológico del mundo).

Observó su reflejo. El cuerpo menudo de pechos pequeños, pero con lindo trasero y largas piernas.

El saberse algún día —ahora muy lejano— orgullosa de su trasero, ahora la hacía sentirse realmente tonta.

Entonces se tapizó las nalgas de banditas, aún cuando no existía herida alguna en sus glúteos.

«Hey, Sasuke−kun, mírame. Estoy usando un bonito vestido que… ¡Para! ¡Estás haciéndome daño, Sasuke−kun!».

Y se echó a llorar en el piso del baño, completamente desnuda. (Con el trasero lleno de curitas).

Ya estaba. No asistiría a clases toda la semana.

* * *

Se quedó dormida. Despertó en su cama, vestida. Con las banditas en el trasero. A su lado un plato de fruta picada —a todas luces parte de un coctel— se ofrecía tentadoramente.

«A veces Ino puede ser tan dulce» afirmó quedándose dormida de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando despertó (Ino estornudaba, y era escandalosa) le dolía la espalda y —por alguna muy extraña razón—, tenía banditas de Hello Kitty en el trasero.

«Muy graciosa, cerda».

Se levantó y caminó con pereza, estirándose por el pasillo y dejando que la frialdad del suelo recorriera su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien.

Ino estaba en la sala con una caja de pañuelos al lado. Sonaba su nariz ruidosamente y maldecía por lo bajo a algo o alguien. No le interesó realmente.

—¿Quisieras ser desagradable en otro lugar? —arrugó la nariz—. Estaba durmiendo, cerda.

Ino la miró. Parecía muy, muy sorprendida. « ¿Estaba enfatizando? ¿Qué rayos…? ».

—Sakura… tú…

Frunció el ceño—. Sí, buen momento elegiste para comportarte como una idiota —la miró enojada—. ¿Qué significa lo de mi trasero?

Ella la miró y boqueó como un pez. No dijo nada. Lucía perturbada. Sakura suspiró.

—Idiota —masculló. Se dio la vuelta e inició el camino hacia su habitación.

—¡Espera Sakura! —volteó. Ino la miraba de pie frente al sillón, con los ojos desorbitados y el pañuelo usado en la mano—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Te diré que voy a hacer, cerda —Sakura sonrió, casi con regocijo—: voy a ponerme un muy lindo vestido y saldré de aquí a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡No, tú no…!

Y Sakura rió. Feliz.

—¡Supéralo! —le dio la espalda—. Me acosté con Sasuke−kun. Gané.

* * *

Caminó entre los pasillos de la universidad con un bonito vestido azul cielo que ondeaba sobre sus rodillas. Y una mascada a juego (porque Ino era una bromista empedernida que gustaba de los juegos rudos) sobre su cuello.

Sonrió.

Por fin —¡finalmente!— Sasuke la había mirado entre el montón de chicas que lo idolatraban día a día en espera de una oportunidad.

Y Sakura la había recibido.

Le demostraría a Sasuke Uchiha que no se había equivocado en elegirla. Que ella era digna de él. Que lo merecía. Y que iba a hacerlo muy feliz.

El plan era sencillo: esperar el toque de cambio de clases —estratégicamente ubicada en un lugar desde donde pudiera verlo al salir del salón— y topárselo accidentalmente. Saludaría, con una sonrisa muy bonita (había sido practicada cientos de veces frente al espejo) y entablaría una interesante conversación que lo haría notar que aparte de poseer gran flexibilidad (en la cama, se entiende), era inteligente y perspicaz.

«Y él caería enamorado de ella».

(¿Colorín colorado?).

Y fue exactamente así como sucedió. Pero no le dio tiempo de acercarse —no pudo, no quiso, no lo hizo— porque alguien —la estúpida y despampanante pelirroja de su clase— se acercó antes. Y lo besó (apasionado, rudo). Y él le correspondió (de la misma manera).

«Eso debe doler».

Sí. Dolía muchísimo. Ahí, entre las costillas, donde palpita la verdad.

Y lo supo: Sasuke era un hijo de puta sin corazón.

Y la había violado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La cosa está así: Comencé a escribir esto porque tuve un día de la mierda (hace unas semanas atrás). Fue cosa de momento, así que no pensé que llegaría a más. Sin embargo, una vez lo publiqué y lo releí, no pude parar de escribir. La idea se formuló sola y sin permiso en mi cabeza y seguí escribiéndola solo para que no me diera vueltas por semanas y semanas. No tenía planeado publicarlo. Pero debido a la gran aceptación que ha tenido, me he decidido por fin.

Agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios y críticas, todo es bien recibido aquí.

Los amo un montón, en verdad. Esperen noticias mías por aquí pronto. Un besote bien sensual.


	3. De enojarse y romper cosas

_Disclaimer applied._

__**.**

* * *

**.**

Ira.

Apenas pisó el dormitorio, Ino salió a su encuentro.

(No la había encontrado en su habitación, ni en el baño, ni escondida en ningún lugar del malditamente pequeño lugar. Se había asustado mucho (muchísimo, joder). Sakura había actuado tan extraño que había terminado pensando que se había vuelto loca).

—¡Lo odio!

Gritó, pataleó, desgarró su vestido, tiró algunas cosas y se echó a llorar.

(Pero solo estaba enojada. Muy enojada).

«Ella no está muerta. Ayúdala. Sálvala».

—¡Me violó, me violó, me violó! —pataleó y manoteó en el suelo. No le permitió acercarse—. ¡Ese hijo de puta me violó!

E Ino la dejó rabiar, mientras Sakura se levantaba y golpeaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Porque estaba realmente furiosa (y el bonito vestido le colgaba de un hombro y la mascada yacía olvidada en el piso) y odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque la había violado.

El simple recuerdo de sus manos —tocando, apretando, mallugando— en su cuerpo le asqueaba. Y le hacía sentirse furiosa consigo misma. Y con él, que la había lastimado de una y mil formas.

«Mi cuello, mira mi cuello. El pecho me duele y las heridas se abren».

Y la sangre manchaba el bonito vestido y asustaba a Ino.

«No es como esas películas, ¡maldita sea!» frunció el ceño y se obligó a no llorar. «No puedo sobrellevarlo».

Porque nadie gritaría "¡corte!" en algún momento y Sakura pararía de llorar y todo sería más que una escena actuada. Nadie limpiaría la sangre y las heridas desaparecerían porque no existían.

Porque las heridas eran reales. Sakura lo era también.

—¡Lo odio!

Y el dolor —la ira, el rencor, el odio— lo era aún más.

* * *

—Voy a demandarlo.

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, con el —antes bonito— vestido roto, los nudillos sangrantes y la mirada perdida. Y había siseado aquello con un tono tan bajo y amenazante que habría asustado al mismísimo demonio.

E Ino, que recogía la vajilla —la cual Sakura había destrozado— del suelo, la miró sorprendida.

—Pero tú…

—Voy a hacerlo —apretó los puños. Se encajó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, se abrió las heridas de los nudillos (ya no le importaba el dolor. Ya no dolía realmente) y afirmó—. Porque él me violó. Y tiene que pagar por ello.

—Sakura, tú no…

Gritó. Hasta que su garganta se desgarró. Ino dejó caer los pedazos de cerámica que había recolectado. Incluso se cortó. La invadió el miedo, porque Sakura no parecía Sakura.

(La que siempre sonreía a pesar de las adversidades y tristezas. La que decía «Mañana será un mejor día y nos estaremos riendo de todo esto» y hablaba sobre el brillo del sol del día siguiente a pesar de las nubes de aquel día —todas esas tonterías que generalmente ignoraba— y los pajaritos, las ardillas y criaturas felices del bosque. Ya no era esa Sakura. Era una muy diferente ahora).

—Y sí no —con voz rasposa, lastimada—, voy a matarlo.

* * *

Le había pedido —prohibido— a Ino que no la acompañara.

(Lo de aquel día le había infundido un gran miedo).

Frente aquel gran lugar, vistiendo ropas holgadas y cubriendo su cabello y ojos, sintió la ira correr con más libertad por sus venas. Pero no supo qué hacer.

Así que optó por entrar.

La gente iba y venía, no paraba ni un momento. Y eso —nada sorprendente— la irritaba.

Avanzó lentamente entre la gente a la cual cuya presencia no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Y le molestó, porque merecía más consideración. Había sido violada.

Aunque era algo que nadie —aparte de Ino, esperándola preocupada— sabía.

Dio algunos pasos más y un oficial la interceptó con mirada severa, ordenándole que se descubriera la cabellera y el rostro. Obedeció de mala gana bajando la capucha y tirando los lentes oscuros en un contenedor de basura. Y aunque le miraron raro pasó de ellos. Porque el cabello rosa siempre era algo que sorprendía a primera vista.

(Estaba acostumbrada. Pero ahora no estaba de humor).

Y cuando llegó a esa oficina —grande, notoriamente más elegante—, frente a ese escritorio y leyó la placa dorada que descansaba en él, sintió la ira —la desesperación de envolver sus manos en torno al cuello de alguien— atorarse en su garganta.

"Uchiha".

Alguien allá arriba —o abajo— debía odiarla mucho.

«Es la abuela de Ino. Esto es por el reloj».

—¿Señorita Haruno?

Y se estremeció al escuchar esa voz. Grave, oscura y pesada. Viajó en el aire y se aferró a ella (a los recuerdos). Y él lucía malditamente igual a Sasuke cuando se giró a encararlo.

No es la abuela de Ino. Es el destino (que la odia).

—Oficial Uchiha.

No lloró. Se obligó a no hacerlo porque se recordó a cada segundo —desde que él entró a paso calmado, hasta que se sentó frente a ella— que estaba enojada, demasiado. Y odiaba a Sasuke, no le temía. Alzó entonces la barbilla y dejó que sus ojos verdes —vacíos— destilaran el odio que sentía contra esos ojos negros.

Y él lo notó. (Un ciego lo hubiera hecho).

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Se estremeció, y se riñó inmediatamente por ello. Porque eran condenadamente parecidos.

Lo miró. A lo mucho se llevaban un par de años de diferencia. Su cabello y sus ojos eran iguales, pero él lo llevaba en una coleta baja. Su rostro denotaba cansancio y madurez, y su presencia —estuvo segura— en algún otro momento le hubiera parecido tranquilizadora.

Ahora no.

Dudó. No supo que decir, ni que hacer. Jamás había sido violada y no conocía a alguien a quién hubieran violado —Dios, que jamás le ocurriera a nadie más—, así que no sabía cómo actuar.

Titubeó antes de tomar dominio sobre su persona y concentrar el odio contra un solo objetivo.

—Fui violada.

Él pareció sorprenderse, pero inmediatamente la seriedad absoluta volvió a su rostro. Lo odió.

—Quiero procesar una demanda en su contra.

Él asintió.

—¿Conoce a su agresor, señorita?

Sakura quiso reír (una risa seca, desgastada y sin gracia, probablemente), pero solo frunció el ceño. Llamarla señorita después de confesarle que la habían violado…no sabía sí era muy idiota o simplemente no tenía ni una pizca de tacto.

—Sí —miró la placa una vez más—. Y usted también lo conoce.

Fue el turno de él de fruncir el ceño.

Miró a la chica. Cabellos rosas, ojos verdes, cuerpo poco llamativo y rabia contenida. «Una belleza exótica» se dijo. Y solo pudo pensar en una persona.

Una persona perfectamente capaz de cometer tal atrocidad. Un ser tan despreciable y vil que violaría a una chica en plena juventud. Alguien a quien ambos conocían (a ella la había violado. Él trabajaba a su lado).

«Orochimaru».

El alcalde, al que tenía bajo vigilancia por pedido directo del comandante, que sospechaba del desvío de los fondos entregados por el estado a la comisaría de policía hacia una misteriosa cuenta que raramente estaba activa.

Y al robo, Orochimaru−sama había decidido añadirle el cargo de violación.

Aunque muchos ya sospechaban de algo así. Alguna vez escuchó que el hombre tenía cierto…gusto por los menores. Y la víctima había sido la chica de cabello rosa.

Ella frunció el ceño profundamente—. Su hermano me violó, oficial.

Itachi Uchiha se quedó pasmado.

* * *

Sakura llegó al juzgado tres semanas después de dar su declaración en la comisaría —bajo el atento escrutinio del oficial Uchiha— al lado de su abogado y su mejor amiga.

Y antes de llegar a la sala en la cual sabía estaría Sasuke Uchiha esperándola en una batalla a muerte, una voz la detuvo.

—Haruno−san —una mujer pequeña, elegante y madura la llamó.

«Uchiha» se dijo. Porque tenía sus ojos (los odiaba, los odiaba), su cabello y su piel. Era Sasuke en mujer.

Y se sintió repentinamente molesta. Ino lo notó y la asió por el brazo con fuerza, quizá sintiendo que podría irse contra la mujer en cualquier momento. Y su abogado —un novato enviado por la Oficina de Defensores de Oficio— simplemente miró como la madre del acusado se acercaba a Sakura en la corte, a solo minutos de iniciar con el juicio.

—Soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke —estiró su mano y la retiró segundos después, cuando Sakura se rehusó a devolver el saludo e Ino le envió una mirada envenenada—. Quisiera hablar con usted, Haruno−san.

—No puedo —no quería— hablar con usted.

—Escúchame, por favor —posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su antebrazo. Ino la apartó de un manotazo—. Solo un segundo, por favor.

Sakura la miró. Supo que era una de esas mujeres que conseguían lo que querían con solo una mirada y un gesto compungido. Ella —a diferencia de su maldito hijo— parecía una persona buena. Y aunque se había convencido de odiar a todo aquello que portara el abanico en la espalda y se apellidara Uchiha, cedió con esa mujer.

—Gracias —ella pareció entenderlo, y le pareció que se hacía pequeñita en ese costoso y sobrio traje negro—. Es sobre Sasuke… y lo que sucedió.

Gruño. Se dio la vuelta, pero la detuvo.

—¡Espera, por favor! —ejerció presión sobre sus brazos, por donde la sostenía. Se acercó a ella y la miró con desesperación—. Sakura−san —gimió—. Mi Sasuke−chan es bueno, él solo… el solo… —lagrimeó.

Sakura sintió repugnancia por esa mujer, por todo aquel circo. Quiso alejarse, pero se quedó estática mirando cómo se aferraba a ella y le suplicaba que retirara los cargos. Por un momento se dio la oportunidad de imaginar que era Sasuke quién ahora pedía clemencia (como ella lo hizo). Y ella lo ignoraba (como él lo hizo) y él sufría por el resto de su vida (como ella lo haría).

—Mikoto —una profunda voz cortó su ilusión y volvió a ver a la madre de Sasuke, tan parecida a él (y tan diferente a la vez), aferrada a sus hombros. Bañada en lágrimas.

—¡Fugaku! —se separó súbitamente y se acercó a él, apretando sus pequeños puños en el sobrio traje del hombre—. ¡Habla con ella, por Dios! ¡Convéncela de que no lo haga! —lloró—. Sasuke−chan…

—Sasuke me violó, Mikoto−san.

La mujer dejó de llorar y Fugaku se acercó a Sakura de dos pasos. Nadie se movió.

—Sasuke es el futuro heredero de las empresas de mi familia. Tiene un futuro prometedor. Y tú —sus ojos, como dos obsidianas filosas, la fulminaron. Con desprecio, con despotismo, con superioridad. Cómo Sasuke— no eres quién para arruinarlo.

Sintió la sangre hervir, sus manos formando puños y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—Pero Sasuke sí es quién para arruinar mi futuro —rebatió.

Fugaku Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, metió la mano a su elegante y seguramente costoso saco y sacó una chequera y un bolígrafo—. No hay necesidad de mala publicidad —abrió la chequera y bolígrafo en mano, preguntó—: ¿Cuánto quieres?

Pudo escuchar el gemido indignado de Ino. Percibió la incredulidad del abogado e incluso notó la sorpresa de Mikoto Uchiha.

Sakura lo sabía. Había visto los reporteros a las afueras del recinto (después de todo se trataba de un Uchiha) esperando noticias acerca del caso de supuesta violación por parte del heredero Uchiha.

Él estaba podrido en dinero. Y ahora le habían puesto precio a su inocencia, a su juventud, a su virginidad. Fugaku Uchiha la invitaba a ponerle un precio a su vida.

Y sintió la ira apoderarse de ella.

—Con todo respeto, Fugaku−san —siseó—, puede usted meterse la chequera, su apellido y todo su maldito dinero por el ano —afianzó el agarre de Ino en su brazo—. Sí me disculpan, señores, voy a refundir a su hijo en la cárcel.

Y entró en la sala, seguida de un iracundo Fugaku Uchiha, una desesperada Mikoto Uchiha y a merced de la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Lo admito, este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Prometo no tardarme demasiado con la continuación, estoy a solo unos días de salir de vacaciones, así que me dedicaré un mes entero a avanzar con mis fics. Sobre todo los que he dejado abandonados tan negligentemente. Gracias por todos sus reviews y su paciencia.

Reviews?


	4. De negociar y abrir puertas

**Disclaimer applied.**

_—Advertencias: Violación, lenguaje fuerte._

**.**_  
_

* * *

**.**

«Al diablo la justicia».

O eso le pareció mientras comía un perro caliente en la acera.

Hacía unos cinco minutos que había terminado la primera audiencia y Sasuke Uchiha había salido por las puertas grandes de la casa de la justicia como un hombre libre.

¿Por qué?

Porque su familia era malditamente rica. Y su abogado era un idiota.

(—¡¿Solo medio millón?! —había preguntado Ino histérica, agitando los brazos como si tratase volar—. ¿Eres estúpido? —el pobre hombre —que sí era estúpido— lucía realmente asustado mientras ella argumentaba que debió haber pedido muchísimo más dinero para la fianza (porque para Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha pagar medio millón de dólares por la libertad de su retoño no fue ni un piquete de mosquito), y que ni siquiera había hablado sobre el riesgo que existía de que Sasuke abandonara el país y algunas otras cosas que le hicieron considerar a Sakura contratar a Ino como su representate legal.

(Después de todo había visto la Ley y el Orden desde sus inicios).

Pero Ino siguió gritando y a Sakura le entró hambre).

—Saldremos adelante —mordió la salchicha y miró a Temis—. Jamás entenderé lo de la venda en los ojos.

—La justicia es ciega —le responde Sakura y pierde el apetito—. Dejará que mi violador esté libre.

—No digas eso, frentona —la llama así, como antes, pero no la mira igual. Hay lástima en sus ojos—. Hoy…no fue nuestro mejor día —hace mucho que Sakura no tenía uno bueno—, pero definitivamente vamos a superarlo, y ese imbécil va a terminar en la cárcel. Sí o sí, te lo aseguro.

—Ino —Sakura le dedicó una mirada envenenada—, acabas de despedir a mi abogado.

—Por eso te invité a comer, para redimirme por mi arrebato —calló unos segundos—. ¡Pero es que era un idiota!

Y mientras hablaba de algunos abogados famosos de la televisión, Sakura tuvo una idea.

Jugar la última carta que tenía bajo la manga. La más arriesgada.

Mordió su perro caliente.

* * *

Él soltó algo parecido a una risotada socarrona cuando la vio atravesar la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Es que alguien tiene que abusar de ti para que me busques?

—No es tu mejor chiste, Jiraiya.

El hombre sonrió—. De pésimo humor como siempre, Sakura.

—Creo que ser violada acabó con mi sentido del humor, lo siento.

Jiraiya cambió su expresión burlesca y divertida a una más seria.

—Te ayudaré.

—No puedo pagarte —advirtió, aunque le pareció que haber recurrido a la Oficina de Defensores de Oficio era suficiente prueba—, lo sabes.

—¿Bromeas? —rió—. ¡Voy a meter a un Uchiha a prisión! —se dio vuelta, mirando las atestadas calles de la ciudad por la ventana—. Desde Hashirama (el fundador de este buffet de abogados) que no se veía algo así. Así que créeme, Sakura, eso es suficiente pago para mí.

(—¡Cóbrale un solo dólar a Sakura y te partiré la cabeza en dos! ¿Entendiste Jiraiya?

—Sí, sí querida —solo esperaba que el titubeo le pasara desapercibido a la rubia.

—¡Shizune! —un grito colérico afloró de su garganta—. ¿Dónde está mi bebida?

Y es que Tsunade —su muy bella, pero agresiva esposa— no se había tomado nada bien la noticia de que su alumna —a la que quería como una hija— había sido ultrajada. Más por un Uchiha.

—¡Esos jodidos caras de póker! —soltó un puñetazo sobre el escritorio, justo sobre el periódico (en primera plana: Un Uchiha acusado de violación) y gruñó—. ¡Shizune!).

Sakura sonrió agradecida, porque sintió que por primera vez alguien —aparte de ella e Ino— querían hacer pagar a Sasuke por lo que le hizo.

—Debiste haber posado para mí antes de que esto ocurriera —se rascó la larga melena blanca con despreocupación—. Supongo que ahora menos querrás hacerlo.

—Debí demandarte primero a ti.

Y es que Jiraiya podía ser uno de los abogados más reconocidos de la ciudad, pero no dejaba de ser el pervertido esposo de su maestra que amaba la pornografía.

* * *

—Sakura —su mejor amiga, arrugando el entrecejo, advirtió—, voy a matar a tu abogado.

Y Jiraiya rió escandalosamente.

—Jódete. Ya despediste a uno, tienes que soportar a éste.

Ella casi gritó (aunque siendo Ino, en realidad sí había gritado)—. ¡Es un pervertido!

—Es uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad —le dirigió una significativa mirada—. Y no está cobrándome ni un céntimo.

Todo aquello bajo la atenta —y divertida— mirada de Jiraiya.

Y es que él siempre había tenido debilidad por las rubias.

* * *

Cuando Jiraiya por fin había salido de su dormitorio —casi cayendo la noche—, alguien tocó su puerta. Y a Sakura le molestó que Ino la tratara como una niña pequeña.

(—No voy a morirme si sales unos momentos.

Ella dudó—. No sé si esté bien dejarte ahora —preocupación en su rostro—. Sola.

—Solo ve por un maldito capuchino, cerda).

Y no había tardado más de diez minutos en volver. Ridícula.

Y Sakura abrió la puerta dispuesta a reclamarle su exceso de consideración para con ella (una inocente víctima de violación) cuando la puerta, una vez abierta, se fue contra ella.

Sasuke Uchiha entraba a su dormitorio.

Sintió pánico. Terror. Y se preguntó donde mierda había quedado la molestia que había sentido contra él los últimos días. Eso podría ayudar a canalizar el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero no encontraba nada entre la marea de horror que azotaba su estómago. Y sentía la cabeza explotarle y los ojos húmedos. Y Sasuke seguía parado frente a ella, sin moverse.

Alguna vez había leído que una víctima de violación (asustada, sola e indefensa) era blanco fácil para un segundo ataque.

Sasuke cerró la puerta.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda. Va a violarme de nuevo».

Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso golpearlo y salir corriendo. (La verdad es que no. En ese momento no pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera Sasuke, frente a ella, tan fresco como el agua. Después de haberla violado).

—Para esta estupidez, Sakura.

«¿No hubo una orden de restricción?» intentó recordar. «¿No se firmó ningún maldito papel que ordenara que no podía acercarse a menos de cincuenta metros de mí?».

Pero recordó que su abogado se la había pasado comiendo moscas. Y que Sasuke estaba ahí.

(En la corte y en su dormitorio).

—Sabes que no ganarás —él pareció evaluar el lugar. Como buscando a alguien—. Yo no puedo estar en la cárcel.

Tembló, e inmediatamente se reprimió por ello. Ya no más inseguridad frente a él, ya no más. Debía ser fuerte, por su propio bien.

—Me mataste, Sasuke−kun.

Y él sonrió. Quizá porque Sakura lo había llamado así —como siempre— o porque lo había hecho llorando.

«Dios. Maldito bastardo. Ya no te amo. Ya no lo hago».

—No te maté —sonrió, como aquella noche (entre sus pechos, sobre su cuello. Con sangre en los labios)—. Te violé. Y no hay pruebas de ello.

Sakura se rompió.

¿Qué había de las marcas en su cuerpo? ¿Del dolor de la primera vez? ¿De sus lágrimas y su terror?

¿Qué había de su terrible experiencia con el ginecólogo en busca de residuos?

(—Vamos, Sakura. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

E Ino sostuvo su mano fuertemente mientras alguien auscultaba su vagina. Reviviendo la violación.

Porque sí Sasuke Uchiha había usado condón no lo había notado. Estaba demasiado ocupada llorando y deseando morir).

—Pero, Sakura, si sigues con esto —su voz, filosa, llena de rencor («¡Malvada, malvada!») rebotó en la paredes de su pequeño dormitorio y la sintió como cientos de golpes sobre su cuerpo— ten por seguro que no me será difícil matarte. De verdad.

«Ya estoy muerta».

Él solo había salido de ahí, sin añadir nada más. E Ino («Estúpida, estúpida Ino. ¿Por qué tardas tanto?») no aparecía.

Se encontraba sobre el sillón, intentando asimilar lo sucedido hace solo un par de minutos (decepcionada de sí misma y su poco valor ante Sasuke Uchiha).

¿Favorecería en algo al juicio aquella visita que Sasuke le había hecho? Tendría que preguntárselo después a Jiraiya.

(No iba a contárselo jamás a nadie).

Entonces se prometió a sí misma que la próxima vez que estuviera frente a Sasuke —acompañada o sola— no temería y se enfrentaría a él.

Y alguien tocó la puerta. Y Sakura supo que no era Ino (porque ella no tocaba.

—¡Ábreme, maldita frente de banqueta! ¡Olvidé mis llaves de nuevo!).

Y la decisión de Sakura desapareció tan pronto como aparecieron las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero —ilusamente— se dijo que sería fuerte. Que podría con ello.

Y cometió el segundo peor error de su vida (después de enamorarse de un sádico violador).

Ella abrió la puerta.

Confusión, sorpresa y miedo reluciendo en sus ojos verdes. Él lo notó, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban muertos. (Él tenía la increíble capacidad de verlo todo).

—Sakura−san —Uchiha Itachi lucía incómodo (quizá nervioso) en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio—. Necesitamos hablar —echó un vistazo al interior. Como buscando a alguien—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura optó por cometer el tercer peor error de su vida. Y lo dejó entrar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mañana vuelvo a la escuela. Mi último semestre de preparatoria, yay! Pero ando vuelta loca con lo de la universidad y que decidiré para mi futuro. Ah, odio la escuela. Quiero poder vender chicles en las avenidas y escribir SasuSaku angst para siempre.

En cuanto al fic, bueno, amo a esta Sakura. Y también a este Sasuke. Amo al Sasuke malo y sádico, lo adoro de verdad. Y me encanta el papel de Ino, recuerdo que en un review alguien mencionó que le gustaría ser este tipo de apoyo. A mí también.

En fin, prometo actualización rápida. Ya tengo casi terminada la historia, así que es cosa de que ustedes se apliquen con los reviews (guiño cómplice). Ando entrando al fandom de Fairy Tail, ¿a alguien le gusta? Dense una vuelta por mi perfil estos días, habrá algunas sorpresillas.

Reviews? Lo agradecería mucho. Los amaría mucho más de lo que ya los amo. Besos.


	5. De deprimirse y regalar flores

**Disclaimer applied.**

_—Advertencias: Violación, lenguaje fuerte._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sakura se sintió más atemorizada de lo normal al entrar a aquél enorme edificio en el cuál se decidiría su futuro (el de Sasuke y el de cientos de personas cuyas vidas él podría arruinar. Al igual que arruinó la suya). Jiraiya, a su lado derecho, asintió transmitiéndole apoyo. Ino, a su lado izquierdo, le sonrió conciliadoramente.

La ancha espalda frente a ella se dio la vuelta revelando a Itachi Uchiha. Y él frunció el ceño cuando Sasuke ingresó, prácticamente a su lado.

«Hoy es, Sakura —se dijo—. Hoy es el día —suspiró y evitó a toda costa llorar, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Se infringió valor a sí misma—. Saldrá bien. Todo saldrá bien. Jiraiya lo refundirá en la cárcel, como lo aseguró. Me quedaré con todo el dinero de su familia y lo gastaré en estupideces, como Ino sugirió. Y todo saldrá bien, como Itachi lo prometió».

«Todo va a estar bien —se autoconvenció, tratando de dejar atrás la depresión que amenazaba con engullirla sin piedad—. Todo estará bien».

* * *

Dio media vuelta en la cama por quinta vez esa noche, aún sin poder conciliar el sueño. El día siguiente se daría el veredicto, el día siguiente —después de meses y largas audiencias, de revivir una y otra vez aquella noche frente a un jurado compuesto de rostros de extraños que no hacían más que verla con lástima o desconfianza, al fin— sabría si Sasuke Uchiha pagaría por haberla violado.

O si no lo haría.

Sollozó como una niña después de horas de retener su llanto y, segundos después, Ino apareció en su habitación. Todo rastro de sueño en su rostro (si es que ella había podido conciliarlo) había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por la preocupación innata y sincera que había sentido por ella desde le confesó lo que Sasuke le había hecho en esa estúpida fiesta de verano.

Llegaba ya el invierno y esa expresión no desaparecía del rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Oh, Sakura —la acunó entre sus brazos— Oh, cariño, calma.

Sakura no pudo más que llorar con más ímpetu al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Ino. Escondió la cara en la curvatura de su cuello y se aferró a su espalda con ambos brazos, repentinamente dominada por el pánico.

¿Y qué si Sasuke salía libre de esa? Ino e Itachi no podrían estar para siempre ahí, con ella, para protegerla. ¿Y qué si intentaba tomar venganza por el mal rato que le hizo pasar? ¿Y si le volvía a hacer daño?

E Ino, como leyéndole la mente (tal vez lo hacía en realidad), la hizo desechar esas ideas negativas y apegarse al hecho de que ella siempre estaría ahí para ella, siempre. Sakura la miró, despeinada y ojerosa, sonriéndole. Con la cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo que antes era azul, grande y radiante, y que ahora quedaba reducido a una fina línea que apenas dejaba ver el color mar entre sus espesas pestañas.

Ino apartó la vista, incómoda, al notar que se había levantado sin más de la cama al escuchar a Sakura llorar, y había olvidado cubrir su cicatriz, la que ni siquiera Sakura había podido observar con detenimiento antes.

—No sé si lo notaste —empezó Ino sin mirarla—, pero te traje flores. Mi padre insistió y yo de verdad —enfatizó, y Sakura adoró el timbre de su voz, el que creía perdido— de verdad creí que las flores le vendrían bien a tu habitación.

«Le vendrían bien a tu vida».

Sakura miró su buró sorprendiéndose de haber pasado por alto el ramillete de flores blancas que descansaban en un florero de vidrio.

—Tendrás que abrir la cortina también —sonrió—, y cambiarles el agua de vez en cuando. No viven demasiado, pero el tiempo que lo hacen lucen preciosas —calló, mirándolas—. Preciosas.

Suspiró.

—Son anémonas narciso. Mi papá prefiere las anémonas amapola, pero sé que a ti te gustan los narcisos —le guiñó el ojo cruelmente atravesado por la cicatriz rojiza que le cuarteaba la piel—. ¿Las recuerdas?

Sakura asintió.

—También eran las favoritas de tu madre —apenas le salió la voz—. Las anémonas amapola.

(—Las anémonas amapola florecen en el vivero Yamanaka desde que mis abuelos lo fundaron hace ya bastantes años —Ino la miró significativamente mientras daba vueltas por su pequeño apartamento buscando solo Dios sabe qué—. Son definitivamente las flores favoritas de la familia.

—Ino…

—Las hay rojas, blancas, rosas, azul y otros colores —se detuvo repentinamente. El tintineo de unas llaves sonó e Ino apareció por la puerta de su habitación, enfundada en un vestido negro, el rubio cabello suelto cayéndole por los hombros y lentes de sol cubriendo su mirada—, pero definitivamente —enfatizó—… definitivamente, las favoritas de mamá eran las púrpura.

—Ino —Sakura tartamudeó, lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

—¿Sabes que significan?

Sakura asintió sollozando. Años de vivir con Ino la habían instruido en el significado de las flores.

Todas las flores pertenecientes a la familia anemone, las flores de la _vida_.

La miró, con su cabello echado hacia atrás por una diadema. Ino se quitó los lentes y una gasa blanca cubría uno de sus ojos, el otro lagrimeaba.

—Vámonos —intentó sonreír y fracasó rotundamente—. No debo llegar tarde.

Sakura la abrazó y tembló contra su cuerpo, preguntándose a sí misma cómo Ino podía ser tan fuerte, cómo podía serlo siempre.

—Oh Dios, Ino, lo siento tanto.

Sentía la cicatriz en su ojo que arruinaba su belleza innata y sentía tanto también que su madre estuviera muerta ahora. Ojalá no hubiesen sido ellas a quiénes asaltaron. Ojalá Ino —temeraria, como siempre—, no hubiera intentado impedirlo. Ojalá aquél rufián no le hubiera dado una navajada en el rostro.

Entonces Ino no tendría esa cicatriz, y su madre no estaría muerta por intentar protegerla.

—Basta ya, Sakura —se apartó de ella y pudo verla llorar por su ojo bueno. Un río de agua cristalina corría por su mejilla, como si su ojo tan claro como el mar tuviera una fuga. Del lado contrario, la gasa se humedecía y dejaba correr un hilillo de sangre.

Sakura retuvo la respiración mientras Ino lloraba sangre sobre las anémonas amapola púrpura que llevaría a la tumba de su madre.

—No me hagas llorar más —pidió dejando caer las flores—. El ojo aún me duele demasiado).

Ino asintió, bastante lejos de esa habitación ahora. Se estiró sobre el buró y tomó una flor, colocándola sobre su regazo.

—Lo siento —soltó con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—¿Eh? —Sakura apartó la mirada de las relucientes flores y salió de su ensimismamiento—. ¿De qué—

—Yo… yo —tartamudeó y la poca luz de luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas hizo brillar el riachuelo de agua cristalina que descendía por su mejilla—. Oh, Dios, Sakura —terminó sollozando—, yo te llevé a esa fiesta, ¡Dios, fue mi culpa!

Sakura se enderezó sobre la cama tan rápido como las manos de Ino y sus piernas enredadas entre las sábanas se lo permitieron. Tomó el rostro de Ino con ambas manos y la miró fijamente.

Retuvo la respiración.

—No fue tu culpa —le pareció suspirar, un nudo formándosele en la garganta—. No fue tu culpa —repitió—. No fue culpa mía, maldición. Y definitivamente —enfatizó, sollozando—, definitivamente no fue tu culpa.

«Fue culpa de Sasuke−kun».

—Así que por favor —sollozó, aferrándose el rostro de su mejor amiga, la mujer más hermosa que conocía—, _por favor_, no llores más.

Ino asintió sin dejar de llorar y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amiga.

Esa fue la última vez que Sakura la vio llorar sangre.

* * *

La cara de Jiraiya fue todo un poema cuando Sakura entró a su despacho acompañada de Itachi Uchiha. De haber estado en otra situación, se hubiese reído de lo muy irónico que resultaba.

—Él es—

—Sé quién es —interrumpió, sus ojos extrañamente destellando enemistad—. Lo que no sé es qué hace aquí —la miró, con el ceño fruncido—. Contigo.

—Quiero presentarme como testigo en el juicio —Jiraiya se tensó—. A favor de Haruno−san, por supuesto.

Jiraiya escaneó rápidamente a Itachi, con su negro y pulcro traje que gritaba ostentosidad a los cuatro vientos y la imperturbable expresión de su rostro. Uchiha por donde lo vieras.

Aunque no del todo.

—¿Es esta alguna clase de venganza contra su familia, Itachi−san? —fue directo y ácido—. Porque aprovecharse de la situación de mi cliente como medio para llegar a un fin tan ruin como el que pretende no me sorprendería de un Uchiha.

Sakura supo que debió intervenir, detener a Jiraiya. De algún u otro modo, supo que el tema del parcial exilio del prodigio, Itachi, de la familia Uchiha —lo que fue tema de los medios de negocios internacionales durante meses—, tocaba la fibra sensible del hermano mayor de Sasuke. Pero no dijo nada, porque en el fondo también deseaba que la familia de Sasuke sufriera, sin importar como, un poquito de lo que ella estaba sufriendo. Y se encontró a sí misma regodeándose del ligero estremecimiento que las palabras de su abogado crearon en él.

Pero, como el Uchiha que seguía siendo —a pesar de que Fugaku Uchiha lo había rechazado firmemente frente a la sociedad cuando él se había negado a tomar el control de las empresas Uchiha y unirse al cuerpo de policía de la ciudad— recobró rápidamente la templanza que le caracterizaba.

—No se trata de eso, Jiraiya−sama —el aludido alzó una ceja—. Es _mi _responsabilidad.

Jiraiya lo miró. Sakura lo miró.

Cuando escuchó aquello, la palabra «culpable» resonó en su mente. No lo sabría hasta mucho después, pero de haberse dado cuenta en ese momento, su vida quizá hubiera sido diferente.

—Soy policía —atajó él—. Detener criminales es mi trabajo, aún si pertenecen a mi familia.

A Sakura le pareció que Jiraiya se contenía.

—Sin embargo —continuó—, Haruno−san presentó su primera declaración conmigo —Jiraiya la miró, Sakura asintió débilmente, corroborándolo—. Por ello creo que podría ser de ayuda en el juicio.

Jiraiya suspiró, listo para declinar su supuesta ayuda—. Escuche, Itachi−san—

—Jiraiya —cortó Sakura—. Ya basta.

—No puedo permitirlo. Él no es de confianza—

—Solo —contuvo un suspiro— déjalo hacerlo—lo miró significativamente—. Por favor.

—Creí que tú serías la última en solicitar ayuda de un Uchiha —entrecerró los ojos—. Después de todo, su hermano menor abusó de ti, Sakura.

Ella cerró los ojos. Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Solo…déjalo hacerlo. O, más bien —se corrigió—, déjame hacerlo. Permíteme confiar en él, Jiraiya, porque sé que si no lo hago, voy a perder esa capacidad para siempre.

—Sakura—

—Sé que la he cagado. Sé que cometí un error por enamorarme de tremendo bastardo, pero no puedo seguir dejando que arruine mi vida. No puedo seguir dejando que él _influya_ en mí y en mis decisiones.

Lágrimas negándose a salir de sus ojos.

—Así que déjame confiar en el Itachi−san, por favor, porque, si no lo hago, no volveré a confiar en nadie más.

Itachi la miró. Jiraiya la miró.

—Está bien —concedió el abogado—. Pero todo se manejará bajo mis términos.

Sus ojos reluciendo desconfianza. Itachi asintió.

—Te ayudaré, Sakura−san —la tuteó por primera vez.

Ella asintió. Confió en él.

Pero Sakura no tenía idea.

* * *

—Mamá, papá.

Sakura se permitió sonreír después de meses de no hacerlo, después de meses de audiencias, de preguntas incómodas, de miradas amenazadoras y de lástima ajena. Sakura sonrió sinceramente.

—Mañana es el juicio.

Sakura no pudo sostenerles la mirada.

—No ha sido una buena época —miró el cielo pintado de gris—. Creo que será un invierno duro.

Después de ese, todos los inviernos serían terribles.

—Pero me siento positiva, a pesar de todo —mintió, y la sonrisa se deformó en una mueca que pretendía serlo—. Creo que mañana todo saldrá bien.

El viento sopló. Se le erizó la piel. Supo que sus padres también tenían frío, pero le sonrieron sin pestañear.

—Ya saben —continuó—, Itachi−san está ayudando y Jiraiya cree que podemos ganar. Ino asegura que lo haremos. Y que nos iremos a Francia a gastar el dinero de la demanda. Cree que encontrar un marido europeo es su destino —calló—. Yo… ahora mismo… no quiero pensar en eso.

Rió secamente.

—Tal vez no pueda venir un tiempo —se agachó a su altura—, por lo del viaje y eso. Por eso les traje flores.

Ellos seguían sonriendo.

—Ya sé que no viven mucho, pero son muy bonitas. Anémonas amapola púrpura, ¿las recuerdas, mamá? Eran las favoritas de la madre de Ino. Sé que a ti también te gustaran.

Su madre sonrió a través del cristal. Le pareció poder oír la risa de su padre, quién abrazaba a su madre por la cintura con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Miró el ramillete de flores entre sus manos antes de dejarlo frente a ellos.

—Son las flores de la vida —le sonrió a la foto de sus padres, frente a su lápida—, sé que es un tanto irónico traer flores de la vida al cementerio, pero Ino lo considera una buena broma… o eso dice.

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas.

—En cualquier caso, ustedes sabrán el resultado del juicio también.

Le sonrió a la fotografía de sus padres muertos.

—Si gano, deséenme suerte en Francia. Y si pierdo…quién sabe, tal vez nos veamos más pronto de lo que piensan.

* * *

Un copo de nieve cayó a sus pies justo antes de entrar —detrás de Itachi−san, Ino, Jiraiya, Mikoto−san y Fugaku−san. Detrás de Sasuke— y tuvo que detener el paso por unos segundos.

Las espaldas de todos se perdieron dentro del recinto y vio su clara oportunidad para correr hasta no poder más. Para huir de ahí, perderse en algún lugar lejano y no volver jamás. Pero los demás copos que acompañaban al que cayó ante sus pies cayeron con gracia y rapidez sobre sus hombros, y se sintió pesada y débil.

Ascendió por las escaleras, apenas consciente de que entraba al juicio en el que se presentarían todas las pruebas obtenidas después de meses de exámenes y audiencias dolorosas y humillantes. Después de meses por luchar por justicia para ella, ese día finalmente se decidiría su futuro.

Y el de Sasuke.

Una pequeña y débil voz, muy en el fondo de su corazón, lo llamó «Sasuke−kun».

Y Sakura la pisoteó y destruyó con rabia apenas contenida, quedando no más que una Sakura Haruno que odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya no lo amaba más.

Entró.

**.**

* * *

**.**

No sé porqué me costó tanto escribir este capítulo. Lo empecé hace como quince días o más y lo dejé por la paz cuando no podía concentrarme, hoy lo retomé y fue imposible que parara.

Debo anunciar que este fic ya está en la recta final, posiblemente el siguiente sea el último capítulo. O el penúltimo, no estoy segura aún. Todo depende de que tan largo termine siendo. Claro, no sé cuando lo publicaré. Como estoy ahora, prefiero no prometer nada. La universidad es un asco, aún no entro y ya la estoy odiando —profunda agonía—, pero como no voy a vivir de escribir fics (¡¿por qué, por qué?!) no me queda de otra.

En fin, ¿les ha gustado? Reviews? Me harían muy feliz.


End file.
